Trouble
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: "We are the Nightmares, The Terrible Three, Triple Death, we are the end of all things evil. Whatever you're planning stops with us!" I shouted, scared of what may happen next.  BTW sry 4 mary sue beginning! It changes in time.
1. A Vaction From Aliens

Chapter 1: A Vacation from Aliens

"Doctor, I want to go home," Amy said, after cleaning herself of slime.

"Why?" The Doctor questioned, slightly worried, mostly curious.

"Well now I have a mum and dad, so what do you think? It could be a sort of… Vacation from Aliens!" Amy said playfully.

"Yeah. A vacation from aliens sounds nice." Roary said.

"It sounds Boring!" The Doctor exclaimed. But, in the end, he still took them home. Amy's parents were delighted to see them all.

"We should have dinner at that new restaurant in town!" suggested Amy's mom excitedly, "I heard they have live entertainment. Americans, all teens, amazing singers!"

Amy and Roary agreed this was a good idea, so they went, dragging the Doctor with them. When they were shown to their table, the entertainers came off break. There were 5 teens, three girls wearing sleeveless dresses, and two boys wearing jeans and plain black t-shirts. One girl with brown and blue hair walked to the edge of the stage and said into her headset,

"Hello everyone. I hope we're all having a nice evening. My name is Sophia; the red-head is named Abigail," she pointed to the girl on her left, "Blondie 1 here is Sydney, one of my twins," she pointed to the girl on her right, "Blondie 2 is Drew, my other twin," one boy walked up to the edge, "And Blondie 3 is Raenef, Rae for short," the other boy also walked up to the edge, "Our professional name is Love Hurts!" Everyone clapped.

A waiter came to their table and asked, "May I take your orders?"

"What are French Fries?" Amy asked.

"Oh, they're like chips, just in smaller pieces. They are quite popular in America."

"I'll have some of that then."

The waiter looked at everyone at the table in turn, but they had not been paying much attention to anything but Love Hurts.

"I'll get some fries for you all to try while you decide on your orders," The waiter said knowingly.

They looked back at the stage. Sophia was still at the front of the stage, with Sydney and Abigail a little behind her on each side of her. Drew was a little behind and to the left of Abigail. Rae was a little behind and to the right of Sydney.

"This song is named E.T. by Katy Perry," They said simultaneously.


	2. ET

**Okay, second chappy... um... Enjoy? Reveiw? Please? BTW longest chappy eva!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN DOCTOR WHO! WISHES I DID SUMTIMES! And I no owns Katy Perry!**

**Chapter 2: E.T.**

The music started and Sophia took a deep breath. '_This is it, I'm finally going to meet __**him**__' _she thought. She started to sing, and dance like she's done so many times before.

_You're so hip-ni-ti-zing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch mag-ni-ti-zing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

The Doctor and everyone else at his table straightened up in their chairs. She had a beautiful voice.

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different D-N-A_

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other _

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

They were entranced. The Doctor wondered how they could sing and dance without anyone being able to hear their breathing through the microphones.

_Kiss me, Ki- ki -kiss me_

_Infect me with your love_

_Then fill me with your poison_

_Take me, Ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

The waiter returned and to take their orders, but failed EPICLY at getting the attention of either of Amy's parents, Amy, Roary, or even The Doctor.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_You're touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

The French Fries came but none of them noticed.

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stub me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

As the chorus began again, the three girls walked into the crowd of tables stopping for a few seconds at each one they passed, flashing smiles as they sang.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love_

_Then fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Sophia came to their table and stayed there, the other girls following their lead.

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

She pointed at The Doctor.

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_Every minute with you vibrates_

_For you, I'd risk it all_

_All_

All three girls half flipped, ran, and floated back to the stage

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love_

_Then fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an Alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_You're touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

The song ended and everyone clapped.

"Um, sorry but we, uh, have to go on another break!" Sophia said hurriedly before running stage left.

"She's sick and we couldn't get her to take a rain check, so, yeah…" Drew and Sydney said in unison before running after their little sister.

Rae and Abigail just shrugged and left stage right. Soon after a small clanging noise started, barely audible. It grew, and soon you could here computerized voices yelling,

"DELETE!"

"Doctor, wha-" Amy started.

"-Cybermen" The Doctor cut her off. 10 cybermen walked up onto they stage on both sides. People started to scream and run away, Amy's parents included, urged to keep running by the Doctor. Amy, Roary, and The Doctor were soon the only ones left. As the Doctor opened his mouth to speak, though, three people- or at least, they hope they're people- in cloaks fell from the ceiling, landing gracefully. The one thing the Doctor could say was,

"What?"

**Hope u liked it! Listen to E.T. by Katy Perry to understand better what they are singing. Exact lyrics. :)**


	3. The Cloaked, The Cyber, and The Doctor

**Alrighty this is an important chappy, but the next one is even more Important. Soooooooooo... Ummmmmmmmmmmm... let's begin?**

**Chapter 3: The Cloaked, The Cyber, and The Doctor  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What?" The Doctor said, utterly and totally confused. <em>Who are these people? And… why are the cyber men not trying to delete us?<em> He was so confused he didn't even start to ramble.

One figure, with a blood red cloak that reminded him of the Bloody Queen's, lead their friends onto the stage to face the cyber men. It spoke with a slightly deep voice, a boy's voice,

"Which one of you will speak for the cyber men on the Earth, this solar system, and all the rest of the universe?" A cyber controller teleported in front of red-cloak boy.

"I speak for all cyber men," it said with a computerized voice. The red-cloaked person took off his hood.

"His hair is blue? Who has blue hair? It's unnatural!" The Doctor continued to ramble quietly to himself.

The followers took off their hoods. One was a girl with pink hair and a green cloak. The other was another boy, but with purple hair and a blue cloak.

"At least they aren't part of the order of headless monks," The Doctor whispered.

"What?" Roary and Amy said.

"Nothing."

"Tell me, cyber controller, what would happen if I restored all of your emotions?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"…"

"Answer me!"

Silence.

"Okay, why should you answer me anyway? I'll tell you why you should! We are the nightmares, the terrible three, triple death, we are the end of all things evil. Whatever you're planning stops with us!" He lifted a dagger, sharp end done, and slowly flipped it.

"!" All the cyber men screamed.

"I'm so sorry, but you've become monsters. The ultimate upgrade, as you would say, is worse than death itself."

The three teenagers slowly took deep breathes. The air they breathed out was golden. The three circled the cyber men, the breath following them. Once a full circle was complete, the teens lifted their hands. A golden shield was formed, trapping the mess, and the screams. The Doctor, Amy, and Roary were scared to even breathe.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," the one pink-haired girl said.

"I told you The Doc-"

"The Doctor did the same thing in a parallel universe and saved that Earth. God, I almost wish you didn't have dreams about the Timelord! But, if you didn't, Dad's story would have made even less sense." The purple-haired boy said.

"Whatever! Anyways, what would be cool is if we got to meet him and-" The blue-haired one said as he turned around, "It's h-h-him! Th-the…The…The…!"

"Um, you're melting. Blaze. Hello?" The other two failed to tell Blaze what he needed to know.

Slowly, though, Blaze became a girl. A familiar one, with brown & blue hair, and a white dress.

"You're The Doctor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy hanger! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN DUUUUUUUHHHHH! LOL... Oh, Thank you for reading. Review? Pwease? I never get Reviews... :(<strong>


	4. What?

**Yeah, fourth chappy's up. Prepare for lots of confusion!**

**Chapter 4: What?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"OHMIGOD! I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WAS RIGHT AND YOU WERE WRONG!" Sophia yelled and teased the two with her.<p>

"Whatever, Sophia! GOD, I forgot how much I HATED it when you're right!" The purple-haired boy said, as he became Sydney, Blond & Red hair and all. The girl became Drew, looking almost exactly the same as Sydney.

"Hello. Would you three mind telling us what's happening? And why you were talking about me?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Oh, um, eheheh… Well, I know who you are that's pretty obvious, but what I- We- did just now was a trick I figured out. Man, if dad could see us now, he would get so angry he would probably-" Sophia stopped talking and closed her eyes, "I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yep." Her twins replied.

She sighed, face sad looking. Suddenly, her face lit up and she said, " I want to see the TARDIS! Can I see her? Please? I'm gonna call her Starlight! Please show me the TARDIS, Doctor! I've been dying to see her!"

"Um, what?" He asked.

"Sorry, rambling, way excited, been hoping to meet you, all the cyber men and the factories were destroyed just now, the ones on Earth, and did I mention I've dreamt about you?"

"WHAT?"

"I've dreamt of you, literally, ever since I can remember. But I've only seen your life, and that of your companions while they traveled with you, since the morning Rose Tyler woke the day she met you… Good, no more rambling, and-" a look of horror appeared on Sophia's face, "-All of you, to the roof, NOW!"

They ran, and when they were on the three story roof, the triplets shoved the other three to a tightrope,

"Across. Now." Sophia bluntly stated, "Drew, you lead, Sydney, you follow, I'll face them. I want answers about my past."

"I ain't crossing that!" Amy shouted in disbelief. The Doctor son iced the rope.

"It's a bridge, disguised as a rope. Clever."

"Thanks." Sophia said gravely.

"Come along, Ponds. Just stay as centered to the rope as you can." The Doctor said, already halfway across the wide gap. Slowly, all five made it to the other side.

"Get in the TARDIS." Sophia ordered.

"But she's not- Oh." The Doctor said surprised. Right behind him was the TARDIS.

"Wait, why are we getting in the TARDIS? Why is it so important?" Roary asked.

"Because, They're here. Now GO!" Sophia shouted as a flash of teleport lights blinded them all.

"What…?" The Doctor said.

"EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bet none o yous saw thats comin! More explaining later in the story. Check out Mrs.11th's story too. It's AWESOME and she's AWESOME! Yeah, I called you awesome. A random person. :D ROFL!<strong>


	5. WHY DALEKS! WHY!

**Okay, um Enjoy my chapter. Nightmonkey, I hope you enjoy this too. I'm not that experienced in wrighting.(Spell FAILS!)**

**Chapter 5: WHY DALEKS? WHY?**

* * *

><p>"EXTERMINATE!"<p>

"Daleks! First Cybermen, and now this!" The Doctor was already halfway to the TARDIS. He started to walk back, when Sophia took twin daggers and cut the rope.

"That bridge can be cut through as easily as rope. Doctor, I HAVE to do this. I NEED to know." Sophia said. She turned to the Daleks, "Okay, back to the crazy killer robot-like Daleks. Hello! Bet you didn't expect to see me here, did ya?"

"Know what?" The Doctor mused.

"Who are you?" The white Dalek asked.

"Scan me and find out for yourself."

"Scan malfunctioning," the blue Dalek said after scanning Sophia.

"Oh, but did you get a scan anyways? Tell me, what did it say?"

"… Timelord."

"Oh. I wasn't expecting that. Last time I scanned my DNA it came out as half Human, half Timelord. Let me take a look at you, maybe I can help fix it."

The Daleks allowed Sophia to come forward, until she was just five feet away. At that point, they shouted their signature phrase, and tried to shoot her. She deflected all of the shots.

"HA! I wonder if anyone of you can guess who my dad is." Sophia taunted.

"The Doctor."

"What? That's not possible…" The Doctor mumbled quietly.

"NOPE! I would know if he was my dad anyways. Try again." Sophia denied.

"It has to be The Doctor." The white one concluded.

"I already told you, he ain't my dad! Scan his DNA and mine closely. Other than species, we aren't related."

"Impossible!" The yellow Dalek exclaimed.

"Let me tell you something. My dad took over the world. Twice. And the Doctor stopped him, obviously. Doctor, do you know my fathers name?"

"The Master." The Doctor stated.

Sophia turned to face him,

"I can hear the drumming, sometimes. Whenever I can't sleep or when I'm sick. I thought I was crazy, and never told anyone. Until I had that dream, the one when you found my dad and saved the world from a year that never was. When he talked about the drumming, I woke up and was told I was in a coma. I was in a hospital, and the nurse that was with me, when I asked, said that I kept asking for The Doctor, and when I did I was tapping a rhythm on the bed. The drumming."

"How is there another Timelord? How? HOW?" The Daleks started to yell.

"Shut UP!" The Daleks got quiet, "My dad… He ran, ran and became human. Martha Jones, she… restored my father's memories, and my dad became, well, an insane dictator of the world. For a year, with a P- Wait, Why am I explaining this to Daleks?"

Suddenly, a siren started. Everyone (including the Daleks) looked over the edge of the building.

"Hello there Captain!" Sophia yelled.

"Okay, where's the- Hey, they have colors now. Nice." A familiar voice responded.

"Captain Jack! 'Ello!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

"Who are you again?" Jack yelled.

"I'm the Doctor!"

"New regeneration. What's with the bowtie?"

"Oi! Bowties are cool!"

"Hurry up! We got killer Daleks! In the sense of way cooler than the older ones and ready to EXTERMINATE! Hahahahahaha!" Sophia burst into laughter, causing the Daleks to actually yell exterminate.

Captain Jack ran up the stairs as fast as he could, and got his laser gun ready on his way. He kicked down the door and fired at the first Dalek he saw. He missed and the Daleks shouted,

"RETREAT!" They teleported away, and when the Doctor was going to reverse the teleports, Sophia threw one of her daggers, knocking the sonic out of his hands.

"Let them be cowardly Daleks. It's funnier that way. Anyways, they're leaving." Sophia said calmly.

"But we could have destroyed them if-" The Doctor started.

"It can wait. I don't want Jack to die, for one, because if he was disinagrated, he would be a living pile of ashes, and that would change history. Two, you want answers."

"How did you know that?"

"Well, I know you, and I can hear all of your thoughts."

"What color am I thinking of?"

"Blue, TARDIS blue."

"Name?"

"Donna Noble."

"Species?"

"Weeping Angels are not a species."

"Planet?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius… I never thought I could pronounce that."

"Ok, in the TARDIS, now."

"YES! FINALLY!"

The Doctor rushed Sophia, Amy, Rory, Drew, Sydney, and Captain Jack into the TARDIS.

"It's-"

"Yeah it's bigger on the inside, shut the doors!" The Doctor snapped impatiently, cutting of the Triplets.

"What's wrong with you?" Amy asked, "And who's this Captain guy?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said.

"My name is Amy Pond. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Stop the flirting she's married." Rory and Sophia said at the same time.

"JINX! You owe me a Mist!" Sophia shouted.

"Sophia."

"Yes Doctor?"

"Those Daleks were right."

"What do you mean 'those Daleks were right?"

"Sophia… You're a Timelord."

* * *

><p><strong>I love cliffhangers to hilarious stuff. OH NOEZ! NOAW YOU KNO THE NEXT CHAPPY BE FUNNEHZ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! XD<strong>


	6. What about you?

**A new Chapter. Finally. Longest one so far, and I seem to be typing a LOT more than I used to in my chappys. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: What about you?**

* * *

><p>Sophia was close to fainting. Close. Not quite there yet. <em>Sophia, you're a Timelord, <em>The Doctor's words echoed in her head.

"Sophia, why is Captain Jack here?" The Doctor asked.

"I- I called Torchwood, earlier, because last night I saw the Daleks in my dream… After you coming back to Earth, though."

"How did you do that thing, you were a guy, now you're a girl…?" Rory questioned.

"A trick I learned. I figured out how to make extra energy in my body, and I used it to change what I looked like. Made my entire body change. It's weird, and I only do that when I have to."

"When would you have to?" Amy joined the interrogation.

"Stop trying to get me to talk about stuff I don't wanna talk about!"

"Do you want to stay on the TARDIS?"

"Yes."

"Then answer the question!"

"Fine. If I had to live on the street again, and couldn't get any money, I'd steal food. I would break back in and leave money to make up for the food I stole, and the place I stole from would stop any police cases."

"What do you mean 'live on the streets _again?_" The Doctor pressed.

"I… I lost my home when I was ten. My mother went missing, never met dad, whom I'm guess is The Master. We didn't want to go to an orphanage, so we ran. Ten years old, traveling on our own, half-way around the world, finding other orphans and taking them with us, protecting them, feeding them, and finding them temporary shelter."

"Abigail and Raenef, are they two of the kids you found?" Rory inquired.

"Yes."

"Where are the others?" The Doctor took over.

"Found them homes. Some people who would take them in."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

Sophia wouldn't answer. She was still feeling lightheaded from what the Doctor said.

"Doctor."

The name was so familiar. She swore she knew someone named the Doctor that never looked like this generation. Who was he?

"Doctor."

Fire. She remembered fire and screaming, so much screaming, and a man. A man and a door.

"Doctor."

Running, running in a field of red grass all alone. So very, very lonely. Playing with imaginary friends. So alone.

"Doctor."

The man with the door in the field of fire. He asked her a question. "_What about you?" "Me?"_

"Doctor!"

Sophia was clutching her head in pain. Memories rushed around in her head. Memories she hardly recognized. She fell onto her knees, eyes scrunched shut in agony. Her breathing quickened to an alarming rate. The room- no, the world- felt like it was spinning around her.

"It is." Sophia gasped, opening her eyes to meet the Doctor's.

"Sophia, what's happening?"

"The world is spinning…"

"You need to tell me what's happening!"

"I can feel the Earth spinning… through the TARDIS."

"Tell me." The Doctor said calmly, mostly because he was shocked by what she had said. Sophia closed her eyes and relaxed as well as she could with the realization of the Earth's spinning.

"There's a little girl. She's running in a field of red grass. She's all by herself…" She said with great difficulty.

"You need to keep talking; I need to know what's happening."

"Now there's screaming. And fire, so much fire. The little girl is running, running from the fire. She has some people with her. Three other little girls, a boy and an older woman. They must be a family…"

"Keep going."

"It hurts. Doctor, it hurts." Tears started to run down Sophia's face.

"I know, but you have to keep going."

Taking a shaky breath, she continued, "They're running towards a man. A man and a door, but there's no building. The girl, she's begging him to get her family to safety, but he says he can't. Sh-she tells him to take them away to somewhere safe, but to leave her behind. H-he… He a-asked…"

"What about you. He asked the girl What about you and she said me." The Doctor finished for her. Sophia's eyes snapped open.

"H-how?"

"That man. Do you know who he is?"

Sophia opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't speak. Her eyelids started to flutter, and she let out breath she hadn't known she was holding. Everything went black.

"What did you do to her!" Drew shouted, running over to his sister's side.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Why I oughta-!"

"Drew! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" Sydney yelled holding back her twin.

"Let go of me!"

"No! You're just gonna punch the Doctor!"

"Thank you… um?" The Doctor couldn't recall her name.

"Sydney."

"Thank you, Sydney!"

"You are SO not going to have that sleepover!" Drew yelled.

Sydney dropped her brother back onto the ground. Once he was on his feet, she knocked his feet out from under him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

This time when he got up, he wasn't knocked over. He sighed with satisfaction.

"What are we going to do with Sophia?" Captain Jack asked.

"Give her a temporary room to rest in. Her head will sort itself out."

The Doctor was starting on making her a temporary room, when Sydney and Drew interrupted his work.

"Can we design it?" Sydney asked, excited for a chance to show off her art skills.

"Why? Are you even sure she'll like it?"

"Trust us. We know all things Sophia!" Drew was excited to show everyone his decorating skills.

"Okay. If you're sure. She can always change it later anyways."

And so, the Dynamic Duo set off to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, please review! Please don't be harsh, but tell me what I did wrong if I have errors! And noaw, I shall give out the names of awsome stories! There is Dreams and Nightmares, by Laurs-Jean-Underhill. Run and Never look Back, Mrs.11th. And I have tons more in my favourites!<strong>


	7. Dreams of the Forgotten

**Hellllllllllllooooooooo! I'm back with a better chap this time! I'm sorry for any 'Mary Sue'-ness! The next few chaps totally erase that. It was the Intro, I can't stop them from being like that then! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't be stupid, I don't own Doctor Who. I would've run 'er into the ground if I did, without even meaning to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

** Dreams of the Forgotten**

* * *

><p>I could see a girl, only about ten, running in a field. It wasn't a normal field. It had tall red grass. She was all alone. All by herself.<p>

"Madelia! Come home, it's time for dinner!" I saw the little girl spin in circles.

"Coming mother!" Madelia called, starting to run.

Soon I saw a city, a huge city, but she just ran into a little shack of a house. Though, of course, it was bigger on the inside. There was a couch, a small table, and the most brilliant flowers I had ever seen. She waved at them and went through a plain old door, even though there were lots of newer and different colored doors. Inside there was a huge kitchen, and a magnificent table. There were three people at the table, though I couldn't see there faces, but it looked like the girl could.

"Hello daddy!" Madelia said, giving the tallest one a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello sweetheart. Did you have fun?"

"Yes! I did, It was grand!" She said, though I wasn't quite sure that was the truth. A woman come in through another door, and she had a bag with her.

"Everyone ready for dinner?" The lady asked.

They all nodded, taking turns at looking into the bag and pulling out a food item. Madelia got some pasta. Her dad got some corn and mashed potatoes. Another little girl grabbed some chicken noodle soup. A young boy was about to pull something out of the bag, but the room started to shake.

"Everyone, out of the house!" Madelia ran, and once they were outside, her father left them, "I'll go find out what's happening!" He shouted. I doubted he would come back, and it seemed Madelia agreed.

"This way!" She shouted, heading towards the field she had been playing in earlier. Except it was on fire. Her family seemed hesitant but soon followed her. She linked hands with the boy, who grabbed the other girl's hand, who held their mother's hand. They soon came to a man, an older man. He was with a door, no building, but there was a door.

"Is that a TARDIS?" Madelia asked.

"Yes."

"Can you help us?"

"No. I can't"

"Please! Please help my family!"

"…"

"Just take them! Take them away from here! Please!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Then leave me behind, but TAKE THEM!"

"… Then what will you do if I leave you?"

"Huh?"

"What about you?"

"Me?"

I woke with a start in a bed. I didn't know where I was, but I loved the room. The bed was on a balcony facing the door, which had a HUGE TV screen about 10 feet above it. Around the bed was TONS of posters of different things I loved. I slid down the ladder. I walked over to a wall with a long counter-like desk covered with pencil-buckets, notebooks, sketch books, and colored pencils. I grinned, walking over to a brand new laptop that had a sticker covering the word TOSHIBA- I had recognized the laptop as a Toshiba satellite- that said 'Can't live without my tunes'. Next to the laptop was an I-Pod nano touch. There was a door underneath the balcony that lead to a personal closet.

"Do you like it? They said you would," I turned to see the one person I wanted to talk to.

"Yes. I love it."

"Good, I was getting bored of waiting for you to wake up and I didn't want to have to fix your room." The Doctor said.

"Well, you don't need to. Hey, where's everyone else?"

"I sent Jack back to Torchwood, and the others are waiting in the main console room."

"What about the Daleks?"

"They ran off to who knows where because YOU wouldn't let ME stop them!" The Doctor was still a bit steamed about that.

"Oi! It's not MY fault that they freaked out! If I hadn't needed to come in here, I would have let you stop the Skittles!"

"You didn't need to go into the TARDIS, you wanted to." His voice was dangerously low.

"Those Daleks weren't meant to be destroyed then."

"Well what's done is done, it can't be helped!"

"Can I go with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I travel with you? See other worlds, run from danger, stuff like that. Can I?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go on an adventure." The Doctor said enthusiastically, a smile overruling his face.

* * *

><p><strong>The Skittle Daleks are being very un-Dalek-y I get that, but I just want them to run for now.<strong>

**You know that I make these for you. Just tell me how I'm doing!  
>VVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVV  
>VVVVVV<br>VVVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVV  
>VV<br>V**


	8. Something Unexpected

**I know this is short.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO. Really. I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>

**Something Unexpected.**

* * *

><p>I was running, faster than I had ever run before. I had been traveling with the Doctor and my siblings, Amy and Rory, for a month before we were dropped off. I remembered getting the letter in the mail, and going to Utah just to see the most terrible thing I could ever think of.<p>

The Doctor's Death.

But of course that wasn't our Doctor, that was the future version of him. And then we met the Silence. I had been running for 3 months. I was in a forest, still running, my body covered in tally marks. I tripped over a tree root and heard the little clicks of guns getting ready to fire.

"Hello Sophia. Got nowhere else to run now, I see?"

"Canton Delaware the Third. I should have known. Have you forgotten what happened in the warehouse? I might not be able to remember much but I know what happened!" I got up and started to back away towards a pond nearby, one that lead to a river. _I can't believe that they chased me into a forest._

"Freeze!" I heard a gun shot from one of Canton's team's guns, and felt a searing pain go through my body as I fell forwards.

"Canton… Please…" I saw my hands start to glow a bit and hid them.

"Sorry." He shot his own gun and I watched everything go black.

* * *

><p>"You think they can hear us?"<p>

"No." The Doctor quickly got out of his strait jacket as Amy and Rory got out of their body bags. Drew and Sydney had been hiding in the TARDIS for the last three months while Sophia had ran with the rest, only because the two hadn't gone into the Oval Office.

"Why are there holes in a body bag?" Rory asked.

"Funny, I haven't had a complaint before," Canton answered.

"Why isn't Sophia moving?" The Doctor asked, since there were three body bags in the room but only two were empty.

They all looked at each other with only one thought in their heads.

Though it wasn't long before they had to leave to defeat the Silence.

Their terrifying thought kept echoing in their minds.

_Sophia is… Dead?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the mini chapter.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE.  
>VVV<br>VVV  
>VVV<br>VVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<strong>


	9. First Day

**hello! This is the longest chap (I'm pretty sure) with a grand total of about 2,025 words! HOOT!**

**Disclaimer: Don't be stupid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>

**First Day**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sitting in a room; Made up of only big white walls; And in the halls there are people looking through; The window in the door; They know exactly what we're here for!<em>" I sang as Fences by Paramore came on the local radio station. I looked at my adoptive mother's bouncy, curly blond hair that reminded me of my own longer curly black hair.

"I have to talk to Dr. Smith-"

"-About your team's new find. He's the history _and_ science teacher and he requested to be informed of new finds." I finished, sighing.

"… Do you have it?"

"Yeah."

"I don't mean the watch."

"…"

"Sweetie, you need to keep it with you," She gave me the diary she wanted me to use that the doctor said I needed. It was a deep blue book with old leather, but it seemed brand new. It also had black circles and lines all over it. My hand went to the fob watch around my neck, that had patterns the exact same as the book.

"I'm sorry. But do I really need a diary? I'm a freshman! AND I'm the new girl coming in the middle of the year."

"Just write down your dreams then. The ones you tell me about."

"…Fine." I took the book and got out of the car. I hadn't met my history teacher yet, but I couldn't care less. I grabbed my orange I-Pod and clipped it to my favorite hoodie. It was light gray and covered with different colored paint splotches. There was a few heart-shaped splotches too. I plugged in my ear-buds and started to listen to Because of You by Kelly Clarkson, mouthing the lyrics.

"Hello Sweetie." I heard my mother greet.

"Ah, Doctor River Song, how are you?" A young man with a tweed jacket, bouncy brown hair and a goofy grin on his face that reminded me of an eight-year-old can running over to greet us.

"I'm doing fine, Doctor! What about you, how's your new job been?" _Oh yeah, he's new too! At least I'm not the only one._

"Oh it's been great!"

"What's with the bowtie?" I asked as soon as I saw the red thing on his collar.

"Oi! Bowties are cool!" I laughed a bit, "What about you, you're wearing a tie!"

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a white blouse with a loose, black tie, some dark boot-cut jeans, and a pair of 'Chucks' along with my messenger bag and hoodie, also, of course, my fob watch-necklace .

"Well, I think it looks good." I said matter-of-factually. The song changed to Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton.

"This is Ella." I grinned and walked into the classroom. Sitting on a desk by the door, I glanced at River, and unplugged my I-Pod, speakers starting to blare, although I quickly fixed that.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Well, we have about twenty minutes before class, and I haven't sang in a while, and it's killing me!" I looked in a mirror that was on the wall, staring into my own startlingly blue-gray eyes. I grinned, the freckles on my face dancing.

"Ella, why do you want to sing?" The teacher seemed interested, not mad as I was expecting.

"I feel like it." I shrugging.

"Sorry sweetie, you can't. Wait for the talent show, or that new job you've got."

"Mum, you need to get to work!" I exclaimed, now aware that I had kept her here longer than she needed to be, "Don't worry about me, go!"

"Alright, goodbye sweetie!" I kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye!" I grinned and waved as she left.

A few minutes later after some awkward silence, I slowly walked around the room, scanning it for anything interesting. I saw a poster that I had at home that said, 'Don't ignore a coincidence unless you are very, very busy!' I kept walking, looking into the mirror on the wall again, watching my eyes dart back and forth. I walked next to Dr. Smith's desk and saw a strange device.

"What's that?" I whispered.

"What?" I jumped as I had forgotten my teacher.

"Nothing!"

I sat down at a desk by the window and immediately started to sketch this strange device in my diary. My teacher sat down in his desk.

"Aren't you going to go find your locker?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't have any books yet. No need to find it." I quickly finished my sketch halfway, even though there had to be about a million mistakes in it, and turned the page.

"What are you writing?" Dr. Smith stood up and started to walk over to my claimed window desk.

"Something from a dream."

"What is it?"

"Something someone said in my dream. I can't remember much, but I remember most of what he said. He said, 'A daft old man who stole a magic box,' something, 'borrowed it was going to take it back,' something, 'You'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time, Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever,' something 'still be there in your dreams."

"…" He had a troubled look on his face, but in his eyes I only saw amazement, happiness, and a bit of .

"…" I was speechless by how old he seemed, yet all I did was ignore it. He went back to his desk and sat down.

I took that as my time to go and do whatever I was doing. I just realized that my I-Pod was off. I looked around the room to see if I bumped into anything while I had been walking around, but I hadn't. Just then I noticed a slight buzzing noise.

"What's that?"

"What?" Dr. Smith just got a confused look on his face.

"Never mind."

School couldn't get any stranger than this… right?

Boy, was I more wrong. It going to be a looooong day.

We only had homeroom for about fifteen minutes for a little briefing or whatever for the day, which was apparently normal, before heading off to our next classes. I had English first with a guy named Mr. Novak. After that, I went to Math with Mr. C, then break. That's when things got ugly.

I saw a group of cheerleaders who were going down the hall and telling people off like fashion police. Two of them came over to me, a blond and brunette.

"Um, that outfit, totally screams nerd. But there's something missing… Oh! All you need is a pair of bulky glasses…" The first girl said, her perfectly straight blond hair flowing as she turned her head to look at a friend.

The second girl smiled as she pulled out a pair of 'nerd glasses' without any lenses. It took my mind a moment to realize what they were doing. I glared at the second girl, right into her hazel eyes, as she jumped back a bit startled.

"Don't you even _think_ about putting those on me." I said quietly, my voice dripping with venom.

"Oh, we won't think about it, we'll just put them riiiight here. There! Perfect! Now let's take her photo…" The head girl said sweetly. I growled a bit as they pulled out there cell phones. I slapped them both out of their hands and onto the floor.

"I said DON'T!" I practically screamed as I got really angry. _Don't do it. She isn't worth your time._ Stupid voice in my head.

"Oh! It looks like she's gotten mad! Does the whittle baby want her momma?" I punched the stupid blonde and ran. I ran as fast as I could, knowing this would happen. The only thing was, I ran straight into the cheerleader pack.

"You'll pay for that."

"How? With pain or money that you will never get?"

"Both."

"Meh. You can't hurt me." Just then my head chose to start hurting. _Not now…_ I fell over, holding my head as if the pain would go away if I did.

"Ha, I win!" The stupid girl laughed. I kicked out with my foot, hoping to hit her. Which I did. But it didn't do anything. _The pain…_

"Girls, it's time."

"Yeah, it's time," I said. I had fought before with my headache, but it wasn't this bad, "For you to go down!" I quickly roundhouse kicked the blond, while her troops went to help their 'mistress'.

"You…" A bunch of kids were staring at me stand up to her. The blond and I stared at each other for a moment before the punches started. I got her in the eye, she got my side. I fell over with the force of it though. I felt tears forming and willed them to stop. Her other cheerleader friends helped me up, then dragged me to the girl's bathroom.

"What're you…"

"Just going to teach you a lesson. Girls! Take anything that might be valuable to her!" One of them took my watch.

"NO!" I shouted. That was a mistake.

"Oh, this is valuable to you? It's a pretty watch. Maybe I'll keep it." The blond said.

"No… It's mine!" I tried to take it back but her mini army kept me from touching her. I had nothing else they wanted but she kept the watch. They let me go, but formed a protective barrier around their mistress. I ran out, crying, not caring where I was going. _I knew they'd be here. The bullies always chose me._ I bumped into someone way taller than me, but my head was still hurting, so I wasn't able to recognize him.

"Ella, what's wrong?" I shook my head, not quite able to remember. I reached for my watch, but realized it wasn't there.

"S-someone took m-my wa-watch…" I was crying so hard it was even hard to breathe.

"What watch? Who took it? I'll get it back."

"I-I don't…" I fell over in the stranger's arms, the room, hall, possibly even the _Earth_ was spinning around me.

"Ella! Ella, are you okay? Ella!" The man shouted. It took about five minutes for the ground to stand still. As I straightened up, I looked at the stranger.

"What's with the bowtie?"

"We went through this earlier. Ella…"

"Wait… what just happened?" My head was throbbing and I felt terrified by this little pain.

"You collapsed sobbing into my arms, why are you asking this, is everything okay?" The man spoke almost too fast for me to understand, since I was still coming into reality.

"Really?" I touched the spot my watch should have been. Memories of the cheerleaders got me to shriek.

"Ow! Why did you-"

"I need to get back my watch!" I ran as the man followed me.

"What watch?"

"The fob watch I wear as a necklace!" I practically screamed, even though classes were now in session.

"Ella!"

"Who are you anyways? I know I met you before, but… I need my mum!" I yelled as I continued to run. I found the cheerleaders and my sneakers helped my screech to a stop.

"Back for more?"

"Give it back. Give her the watch, or I will get you expelled for beating and stealing from a classmate!" The man yelled.

"Fine. I didn't like it that much." The blond threw the watch and walked off. The man caught it and gave it back.

"Thank You."

"Why are you acting like you don't know me, we only met a few hours ago."

"Get my mum on the phone. Get her here. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>I am evil. oFTo I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

The Doctor will Thank You!  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVVVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<p>

(Not Really)


	10. I Am Sorry! Honest!

**I am sorry to say this, but I am discontinueing this story. I have made a new story, and I ask you all to please read that.**

**Sorry!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~SG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~DG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
